Beach House Murders
by Kirzsid
Summary: Choose the outcome of the story you want by reading the chapter you want. Example;Chapter 3 for dieing Chapter 4 for living. All six of them are going to the Cullen Beach House in Malbui for a month summer vaction but who will come home and who will die.
1. Videophone

Mystery Pov.

My bloody fingers scratched the stairs trying to latch onto anything. I could hear the footsteps and I could feel the rage they possessed. Time was running out I knew then I had no hope. I thought as a friend of mine did and said to myself," Screw it, I'm going to die I might as well put up a fight and make it hurt."

With my two injured legs I forced myself up with my upper body strength. They rounded the corner and I yelled, "Bring it fucker, I'm going to enjoy my death by beating the shit out of you!"

They laughed a ghostly chuckle,_ so they didn't believe me?_

I launched myself at them with my upper weight as they stood above me and pounded my fists into every single inch of their ugly face.

"Believe me now!" I yelled.

Pain went through me seeping out of my wounds but my torture on this scum was like the cure. I felt happy and peaceful as I threw my last punch then I fell to the ground. I smiled, that was for my friends.

- A week earlier-

Bella Pov.

"Come on guys, I'm tired of waiting we have a vacation to live!" I yelled.

I was elated we were finally having a summer vacation. Edward, Emmett and Jasper ran out with their shirts unbuttoned and their bags slung over their backs.

"We're here don't kill us!"Emmett joked.

"Eh, you're lucky this time I'm pretty sure she's serious." Jasper patted him on the back.

Rosalie and Alice came racing out in high heels carrying a few light bags, they threw them into the boot and jumped into the car.

"Let's gooo!" Alice sang.

Of course we had the radio full blast and we were dancing and singing loud. Edward the designated driver was yelling at Emmett for constantly throwing popcorn at him.

"Edward, Honey, Sugar, Sweetie Pie...Chill, let loose we want this vacation to be memorable." I kissed his cheek and went back to singing.

_Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you_

_Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video_

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

Edward was looking at me intensely with lust so I stopped singing, Jasper caught that and laughed.

"Hey, I watch Rose on my video phone." Emmett said with total seriousness.

"Emmett! What did I tell you about telling people that!" Rosalie smacked his head before grabbing his phone, "Have fun watching South Park because that's all you got now".

"Rose!" He wailed scooping up his phone hugging it to his chest.

We all laughed and Edward just sped up trying to get to the beach house in a shorter time to escape the idiot that is Emmett.

I sighed in relief half an hour later as the car skidded into the driveway.

"Geez, Edward you wouldn't want to leave my car in perfect condition would you!" Emmett faked anger just to annoy him.

"Shut up Emmett or Rosalie will be mad when I don't leave you in perfect condition, but to be fair you didn't come out perfect anyway."

"What's that meant to mean!"

"He's calling you retarded!" Alice yelled through her shrill laughter we all had to join in and soon we were clutching our sides.

Rosalie Pov.

Thankfully for Emmett I didn't delete all of them how could I some of them were works of art. No, I just hid them for awhile, I'm sure it won't take him long to find them in the games folder next to his love-meter application. Apparently we were a perfect 100% I can't lie I was happy about that. I love Emmett with everything I am if he were to leave I would die physically and mentally.

Enough with the lovey-dovey thoughts. I unpacked my bags in mine and Emmett's room and trotted down to the living room where everyone was lounging around blowing...bubbles?

"Rosie! I bought everyone these bubbles look at them there the size of my hand", I looked at his hand and to the bubbles,_ those were some huge ass bubbles_, "And there strawberry and cream scented but don't drink it, it doesn't taste anything like it says." He rambled on.

Who knew bubbles had such a huge conversation range. Strangely something made to occupy five year olds gave everyone glee and laughter. It's a little sad to think that they dumb down to Emmett's intelligence. Alice blew a massive bubble that traveled over and popped in my hair.

"Alice! Chemicals! Dirty bubble chemicals!" I yelled running to a sink to pat that part with water.

They had a good time laughing it out as I grumbled about my hair falling out one day.

As I dried my hands on a towel I could have sworn I saw figure move behind me to the laundry room, I glanced over to see everyone still in the living room.

Weird, I thought. It couldn't possibly be anything more than a passing cars shadow seeing as the kitchen overlooked the road, but then again I didn't exactly see or hear one.

If You Want Rosalie To Check It Out Read Chapter 2, If You Want Her To Forget It And Invite Everyone To The Beach Read Chapter 3.

A/n: So how did I do? Review with your thoughts and questions.


	2. Strange Suspect

Rosalie Pov.

I just had to check it out as they say curiosity gets the better of you but they also say curiosity killed the cat. I prefer the first to the last, I don't exactly know what to expect. _Maybe I should go get Emmett?_ Then again he would just call me a coward and laugh at me when I find nothing but shadows.

I walked slowly to the laundry taking each step carefully. The floorboard creaked, _Ohmygod mother fuc-._ My thought was interrupted by a sudden movement from inside the laundry. I was beginning to get nervous.

Then I did the worst thing you could possibly do, "Hello?" I whispered my voice shaking.

"Hello" A deep voice spoke from behind the laundry door.

I screamed a screech so loud everyone was by my side in less than thirty seconds.

"Rose!", "What's wrong?", "Are you okay?" their voices were all alarmed.

I hugged Emmett tightly trying to stop my shaking, "I saw a shadow go to the laundry then I called out hello and something in there", I pointed to the laundry, "Said hello back!"

_I sounded hysterical would they believe me?_

Emmett pushed open the door and went inside he searched every angle and then came back out.

"Honey, there's no one in there. Are you feeling okay?" He went to put his hand on my forehead.

I slapped it away. "I'm fine", I snapped then I went to our room and locked the door.

_Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie..._

My eyes snapped open and I got up from my laying position on the bed. I don't know if that was my thoughts or someone whispering my name. I looked around the room, they could be in the bathroom or the closet or worse...under the bed. I did the only reasonable thing to do I stood up on the bed jumped off it to the door and ran to the living room.

"Okay I'm over my tantrum let's go to the beach!" I yelled trying to sound enthusiastic, Jasper didn't buy it.

"Alright, just wait a second I have to go grab my rubber duckie floaties!" Emmett yelled.

_I really don't think he'll fit in to them there size six in toddlers, _I thought.

He came running down looking ridiculous in his whole duck outfit that included duck shorts, duck hat and of course the duck floaties with little duck heads on the sides.

The house belonged to the Cullen's so of course it was in the middle of nowhere with no neighbours for at least an hour. The great thing was the house was covered by a half circle of tropical trees and on the other side was the beach.

I looked back at the house and to mine and Emmett's room which centred at the back giving a nice view of the beach. I noticed a shadow running past the window.

_I am going mad that's the only explanation,_ I thought.

I raced to the beach and jumped into Emmett's arms.

**If You Suggest Rosalie Do Nothing, Read Chapter 3. If She Should Go Back To The House Alone Read Chapter 5, If You Think She Should Go Back With Someone Read Chapter 4 (And Review With Whom You Think She Should Go With)**


	3. Just My Mind Playing Tricks?

Rosalie pov.

I dismissed the shadow as nothing more than a dream of the imagination.

I raced up into mine and Emmett's Room to get changed. You know the feeling were you just know someone is watching you? I have that feeling and it's coming out strong.

I made my way back to the beach with the others and dived into the icy cold ocean. I liked the way the house was totally alone, the closet neighbors were about a one hour drive away. Probably four if you walked. I liked the private beach. I could imagine me and Emmett here alone, a lot.

Just then Emmett came behind me and dunked me down only to throw me over his shoulder and fling me up into the air just to crash down.

I emerged very angry, "Do I look like a puppet you can throw around!"

I jumped onto him sitting on his head so he was dunked into the water. After about a minute I let him up only to pull on his hair and slap him.

He spat out water, coughed and wheezed. I just swam in a tiny circle more like twirling with a smug smile on my face.

"That's what you get." I smirked.

Alice high-fived me with her dainty hand and Bella just grinned.

This vacation was going to be amazing.

**If You Suggest Rosalie Go Back To The House Alone Read Chapter 5, If You Think She Should Go Back With Someone Read Chapter 4 (And Review With Whom You Think She Should Go With)**


	4. Death Of An Angel

**Rosalie Pov.**

Emmett can be such a jerk sometimes. I love him but he is too immature for his own good. I laid on a rock feeling the sun radiate off me.

"Wow, Rose way to work the goddess look." Bella joked laughing.

"Oh honey, that's the only look I have." I joked back.

I gazed up at the house. I know I'm going to be paranoid all the trip if I don't do something.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some ice-tea and sandwiches for us." I got up drying myself off.

"We'll come with you right Alice?" Bella asked.

"Right." Alice nodded.

They both dried off and walked up to the house with me. The house was quiet but the girls voices were enough to keep me calm. Despite the warmth outside the house with cold, really cold.

"Is the air-con on?" I asked looking for the remote.

"Oh no, Edward told me the trees circling the house give it complete shade so it always cool." Bella yelled from the kitchen.

I went in to make the drinks, "Remember Emmett's a pig so make him two".

We all laughed but it was cut short when we heard a distinct floorboard creak. Possibly the same one I stepped on.

"Guys, what is that?" I mouthed too them.

"I have no idea", "No idea" they mouthed back.

We weren't complete babies but it was odd considering what happened earlier. We simply waited, waited for soothing else to happen.

I opened my mouth about to joke about us getting scared so easily when it happened again. Another creak and it was definitely closer. I panicked and ran as quiet as I could over to the other side of the kitchen with Bella and Alice. We were positioned so we had a view of both doorways out of the kitchen. One led to the laundry the other to the living room though both ended up in the same hallway.

Alice for some reason hated long hallways but had no problem with runways. I chuckled in my mind. Seriousness swept back over me as we heard another creak. I don't know how but I knew what doorway whatever it was would come through, the one leading to the laundry.

I clamped my hands into Bella's and Alice's hands because I was in the middle. My senses were on alert and I could even hear the drip of the tap.

Silence, but I wasn't about to joke. Bella was about to turn to us to say something when suddenly the radio in the kitchen played low enough to be spooky but high enough to hear.

_There is someone walking behind you…_

I knew that song it was in a horror movie I watched with Emmett. I squeezed the girl's hands tight they had clamped both of theirs onto mine on each side. In the mist of the music we had jumped and turned around which meant…the doorway to the laundry was behind us.

I knew it was coming but I forced myself not to look. Alice however did and when she had turned completely so did Bella. I was the baby in the group now. They screamed shrill enough to sound like a kettle on the oven. I was about to turn when I felt a tug on me leg and another, and finally a hug pull sending me falling onto the ground. I screamed, Alice was screaming without stopping for breath surely the guys could hear us. I turned my head over my shoulder to come face to face with…someone in a mask. All in black I could not tell the gender. They grinned exposing a set of chipped and yellow teeth. I screamed again. They tugged on my body pulling me away from the girls.

Bella hadn't been known to be brave but I must have meant a lot to her because she kept her two hands clamped onto mine pulling as hard as she could. Alice however gasped when she fully looked at the…person. Her hands went up to her mouth in shock.

Bella must have been putting everything into pulling me back.

"Alice!" She yelled grunting in pain, "Alice help, you have to help!".

I screamed in pain my body was getting pulled into too different directions.

Bella was not strong enough I didn't blame her I was grateful she helped.

No one could save me…

I was already dead…

I love you Emmett…

"You're the first to die." The person grumbled before plunging a knife into what felt like every single bit of me. I screamed for at least five minutes. I could hear Bella yelling at Alice and screaming for help.

Before darkness completely took over I heard Emmett.

"Rosalie!" He yelled banging on the laundry door.

_I'm so sorry_, I thought.

**One option, go to chapter 6.**


	5. Goddess Murder

**Rosalie Pov.**

I sat on a rock gazing out at the sea with the sun pouring down on me.

"Wow, Rosalie way to work the goddess look." Bella joked.

"Honey it's the only look I have." I tossed back my hair and did a model pose.

I had to find out what was up in the house it might be nothing but I'm tired of being paranoid.

"Guys, I'm going up to the house to get the camera be right back." I smiled.

"See you soon Goddess!" Alice joked.

"Probably to strut her stuff and get us to snap photos." Jasper joked.

"Shut it, twin." Rosalie laughed.

Hopping up the stairs I hummed an unfamiliar tune in the back of my mind. As I went into the kitchen I grabbed an iced tea and popped off the top swigging it back. It was nice and fresh. I slammed the fridge door and leaned against the kitchen noticing how quiet it was.

"Hmm, anyone here?" I spoke clearly. _Well I feel stupid_, I thought laughing.

The floorboard creaked, "I am".

I screamed dropping my drink. It smashed to the ground the glass and contents spilling over the floor.

"Who are you?" I screamed baking away from doors.

"Your murderer." The voice replied.

_I'm going to die_, I thought.

"Well", I paused gaining courage, "Show yourself asshole".

I quietly opened a draw and grabbed out a knife. Wielding it in my right arm and spinning around. They were there, looking completely calm. Standing against the doorway closest to the laundry.

_I knew it,_ I thought.

"Well, going to kill me anytime soon?" I felt courageous. Something about knowing all hope was lost gave me a 'Who the hell cares' attitude. At least I'll go down fighting.

"If I were you I would not be begging for death because when I murder someone it hurts." They laughed deeply.

"When doesn't getting killed hurt? Idiot, use your head before I slice it off!" I screamed.

They lunged at me, knife in hand effectively slicing a chunk of my arm.

"Asshole!" I screamed.

I lunged at them knocking them to the ground before raising the knife to stab them. Before I had a chance they shoved their knife into my ribs and twisted. Blood seemed to come out of everywhere as I fell to the ground. My mouth was quickly filling with blood and coughing hurt.

"I'm not done yet and you're just the first." They chuckled.

_I'm dead…._

_I'm done…._

_But I didn't give up I fought well…._

With a last breath as their knife plunged into my stomach I screamed, "Emmett!"

**You have one option go to chapter 6.**


	6. Weeping Man

**A/n: This chapter is based off chapter four.**

**Emmett Pov.**

We heard the screams and immediately knew it was bad. There were no neighbors for miles, so it was really bad. We rushed up the beach to the house still dripping wet.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella!" We all yelled continuously.

I figured they'd be in the kitchen and rushed there. The sight was awful. Bella was yelling at Alice who looked frozen in a trance. They were sobbing and Bella look hysteric.

Edward rushed over to Bella and Jasper to Alice.

I looked around, "Where's Rosalie?"

I felt sick. I knew it was bad. Alice seemed to hear me she pulled up a shaky arm and pointed to the laundry room.

"Rosalie!" I yelled bashing to the door.

I banged hard putting all my muscle and weight into it. The only thing that happened was a slight crack in the door. Then as if someone unlocked the door with another push the door swung open revealing a real life sleeping beauty. My Rosalie, except this beauty was on the floor and covered in blood. I searched the room but no one was there. I knelt down running my hands across her face.

"Rosalie, come on Rosie your alive open your eyes!" I started to cry but I wasn't ashamed," Rosie, you're not dead you're not! Open your eyes so I can tell you I love you".

I dropped my hands defeated. _My future wife was dead, the mother to my future children. They would have been as perfect as her. A miniature princess and a charming boy_. I slumped onto the floor pulling her head up onto my lap.

"Rosalie, come on." I traced her body. She had too many stab marks to be able to live.

She was still a goddess and I took her for granted. I didn't treat her that way every single moment we were together. Her face held no wounds as I bent down to kiss her one final time.

"Rose…" I whispered.

Her body still bled, she was beginning to look as dead as I felt. Leaning back I closed my eyes like she had and stayed still hoping she would wake up and we would hug and she would call me her 'Emmy-Bear'.

I heard them talking in the kitchen.

"She's dead." Bella cried.

I heard her walking away from the others and possibly towards me.

"Bella…Don't" Edward warned her, "He'll want to be alone and Rosalie…"

I heard Bella's footsteps edge closer until her shadow fell over me.

She gasped and let out another sob. I could imagine her looking over us covered in Rosalie's blood.

"Emmett" She whispered kneeling down sounding more urgent, "Emmett!"

I felt tired, worn out I slowly lifted my eyes to look at her.

She cried with me, even though the idea of any blood next to her especially a friend made her sick she hugged me and stroked Rosalie's golden hair.

We sat in silence as the rest came in Jasper cried as he set down Alice with Bella. Even Edward shed tears. We all lost her but me, she was my soul mate and Jasper, she was his little sister and to everyone she was their friend.

She grew colder and colder. It was hard but Jasper and Edward pulled me away and Bella laid her down spreading blankets over her. Alice closed the door and we went into the lounge room. I understood how in the movies they didn't call the police straight away because it wasn't even on our minds as we were suffering too much.

Bella, the gentle one of the group, had a hot bucket of water and a cloth cleaning the blood off me and her. She cried looking at it I understood it was hurting to touch Rosalie's life source knowing she was no longer with us. After she was done she left me to think in a corner and went over to Edward.

"Alice you should of helped me, it's not your fault but Rosalie is dead!" Bella sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Alice yelled it had been awhile since she spoke, "Just, you guys don't know how my parents died I was frozen in shock."

"How did they die Ally?" She felt bad for yelling at her now.

"W-We were on vacation and I came back from the pool to our suite, I heard voices more than my parents and they sounded creepy so I rushed into the hallway. I screamed be-because….because my dad was dead and he was on the ground in the middle of the hallway there was so much blood on the ground and up the walls", she paused to let a few tears slip down her face, "I was crushed but I had to find out if my mum was alive so I ran to their room just in time to see her getting pulled by her feet into the bathroom by some person I tr-tried to open the door but it was locked I knew as she screamed I was too late and I was too young to do anything about it I felt selfish but I ran at the time I thought it was to get help but later on I knew it was because I was scared they caught the murderer but he escaped about five years ago…" She trailed off shivering.

"Alice I'm sorry, sorry for yelling at you for not helping and for making you tell us why." Bella crushed Alice to her in a hug.

I sat in a corner banging my fists into the wall with anger. I was not just angry because the love of my life had died but because of what happened to Alice's parents and even angrier she had to re-live it as Rosalie was pulled away.

"Touching story." A voice chuckled.

Bella and Alice screamed,_ that was the bastard that killed Rosalie?_ I got to my feet assuming they were male but even if they were female it wouldn't stop me from killing them because they killed my Rose.

"How dare you kill her!" I yelled lunging at him.

They kicked me in the stomach sending me to the ground where the pulled out a gun.

"Don't worry you'll die too, all of you will." They chuckled.

"What's stopping us from leaving?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not only am I a murderer that would kill you", Alice squealed," I also have this little remote, I believe one of you know what it does."

They turned to Edward. He had his head slightly down his voice glum, "It's a security remote my parents had made for the house."

"Precisely." The person laughed before hitting the green button. Heavy metal shutters went across the windows and doors leading out of the house.

"See you when I pick my next victim." They laughed walking up stairs.

"Is there another remote!" Bella whispered in panic.

"No I'm sorry." Edward sighed kissing Bella and hugging her to him.

The girls broke down and cried again. All I thought about it Rosalie dead, so close to me only a hallway away…

**If You Wish To Do Edward Harm Turn To Chapter 7, If You Wish To Kill Jasper Turn To Chapter 8.**


	7. Voldermort?

**Jasper Pov.**

"Calm down Alice. It's okay, promise." I tried soothing Alice not wanting to alert the murderer. Of course it wasn't alright and the promise was an empty one. We weren't going to survive I could only hope Alice would make it out alright by some crazy chance. It was cruel to hope for only her safety but I was scared for her and Rosalie was gone, but I didn't want to think about her.

"Bella, don't go in there." Edward whispered urgently.

"I'm starving Edward." She whispered.

I looked over at Edward, we were communicating through our manly instincts. Emmett may be tough but he had gone through losing her. It would probably be best if Edward and I left the girls with Emmett and went and got food.

"Alice," I untangled her from me but she yelped latching on, "Alice, we're going to leave you and Bella with Emmett were going to go get some food."

She stared up at me scared but slowly nodded. Bella was shaking as she came over and guided Alice to Emmett. They sat huddled around Emmett patting his back and hugging him.

"Come on." I nodded over to the kitchen looking at Edward, he nodded standing up.

We didn't think to turn on lights but the cold atmosphere and the trees around the property gave an appearance of a cloudy afternoon casting slight darkness everywhere around the house.

"You think we should turn on lights?" I asked walking silently across the hall.

"No, I think it could attract…them" Edward drifted off staring at the ceiling.

To think, the cold blooded murderer that killed my sister and planned to kill us was so close to us.

**Edward Pov.**

We walked a little faster to the kitchen. It felt so much longer to walk there and Jasper stiffened as we made it there. Rosalie was in the room right next to the kitchen.

"Come on man." I patted Jasper on the shoulder leading him to the fridge.

Opening the fridge quietly I looked in for something.

_Cookie Dough, Coke, Green Apples, Minties and…Coloured Popcorn?,_ I thought grabbing the stuff and packing it into mine and Jasper's hands.

"This is so not the right time, but I think the girls bought stuff you would only eat when you watch a chick flick," I laughed, Jasper chuckled a bit, "That's it, laugh and you feel a little better." We made our way back across the hallway with a slightly cheerier mood.

"Don't you think it's wrong to laugh and be happy when were…you know" Jasper said awkwardly.

"I don't think so, death is part of life and even though it's terrible sometimes you have to look on the brighter side, she's in a better place." Bella said soothingly when she came up to grab the candy.

We are got up to sit on the couch and eat. Emmett still looked terrible and in pain but snatched the popcorn off Alice teasingly. They really did need a bit of happiness after what happened. It probably affected them the most.

"Edward!" Emmett whispered throwing popcorn at his head, "You didn't get cups!"

_That's the Emmett I unfortunately know,_ I thought smiling.

"Be right back." I whispered kissing Bella on the cheek.

"But…" Bella began.

"Don't worry I'll be quiet." I answered.

I raced over to the kitchen quietly, Of course a bit freaked out maybe I should have taken Jasper for someone to talk to. Grabbing five cups I made my way back to the door but not before hearing a voice.

"Well, well, well it seems ginger isn't afraid of the big bad murderer." The voice was trickling ice.

_So familiar, that voice so haunting. I know that voice. Like a dream,_ I thought. "Voldermort?" I asked, half mockingly.

"No silly boy, I am…" Without warning they plunged a knife into my stomach, "I guess I won't be telling you who I am."

Next thing I knew I fell to the ground in pain.

"Get up or I'll drag you up the stairs, then your girlfriend might come and I might have to kill her too." The voice threatened.

Painfully I grabbed onto the counter lifting myself up I walked up the stairs. The murderer's knife digging into my back.

"Go faster, wouldn't want to alert them." The murderer threatened.

I made it up and collapsed on the second floor ground.

"Now to finish you off" They smiled lifting up the knife and bringing it back down to slash my neck.

I screamed but it came out gurgling blood still the whimper was hopefully loud enough to alert Jasper or Emmett.

**Bella Pov.**

We were sitting around the couches eating slowly all staring around the dark lit room. Suddenly I sat up straight after I heard a small noise upstairs. "Edward!" I screamed racing to the stairs.

Jasper and Emmett were faster, latching onto me they pulled my body back as I screeched and wailed trying to get free.

"No, no let me go! They're murdering him!" I yelled.

Emmett let go and went up the stairs but Jasper held me back trying to take me back to the lounge room.

"Bella please don't fight go sit with Alice in the lounge room I have to help Emmett kill this creep." Jasper pleaded.

Sobbing I nodded falling down to the ground.

"Alice…" I whispered.

She was on the other side of the lounge room in the corner Emmett sat.

"Bella, Bella come over here please." She whispered crying.

I crawled over slowly before falling into Alice's arm crying with her.

"Too late…dead…Edward" I mumbled out words as she patted my back soothingly.

Suddenly yells and stomps could be heard from upstairs. We tried getting up but we both held each other back.

"Their fine, absolutely fine." I whispered to Alice.

**Emmett Pov.**

I raced up the stairs to find Edward's body.

"Too late…" I whispered.

Then I noticed one vital piece of Edward missing, his head.

Jasper ran up the stairs stopping next to me.

I screamed freaked out and Jasper jumped in fright stomping on the ground when he came back down.

"Jasper, Edward doesn't have a head!" I was freaked out, holding onto my neck,"I like my head Jasper, it's a good head" I whimpered.

"Emmett you're going to keep your head but we gotta put Edward somewhere so he keeps the rest of him." Jasper whispered.

Looking around I noticed it was silent and all the doors were closed. Like a hallway of a real murder house. Behind every door could be something deadly.

I picked him up and walked down the stairs.

"We'll put him with Rose" I replied softly.

I don't want to see her again all cold and out of life but we need to get him somewhere safe, sort of. Jasper opened the door to the laundry to reveal and blanket with my love underneath it. I laid Edward down next to her and put the blanket over him too.

"We'll be going here too won't we?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…" I threw away my masculinity and hugged Jasper he deserved it.

"Okay, okay get off me." He said after a minute.

He closed the door to the laundry and we raced back to the lounge room to find the girls once again huddling and crying.

"Jasper!" Alice cried racing over to hug him.

"Emmett, where's Edward?" Bella asked staring at his bloody clothes.

"Whose blood is that?" She cried.

She knew the answer but she wanted to pretend she didn't to help with the pain. I know how she felt. I sat with her and let her cry out the pain.

_Only the beginning_, I thought.

**Chapter 8 for Bella or Chapter 9 for Jasper**


	8. Heads

Murderer Pov.

I had killed again. I was feeling stressed but nothing calms me like killing. The exquisite feel of their body when I plunge my knife into them and blood rushes out.

I had something special planned for this stupid men, they took the body away. It's fine but when they go to sleep I'll make my move. I'll wait...

-A few hours later-

_Waiting, waiting, waiting...done_, I thought.

I climbed up through the manhole in one of the bedrooms. Then I came out from the other manhole and landed into the laundry. The two bodies were under a blanket.

I ripped away the blanket revealing the man and woman. The woman was turning blue and looked ice cold. The man still had some blood in his lower body. I covered them up, I just needed some inspiration. I climbed back to the bedroom up through the manhole. Grabbing the head I went into a random bedroom and stored it. That would come in handy later on.

Chp 9 for Bella, Chp 10 for Japer


	9. Playing with heads

Alice Pov.

"Guys, two of us have died in two days we won't survive for a whole week if we live like this!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett! Don't say that!" Jasper yelled.

I got up away from Jasper and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"I'm sick of them fighting all they do is yell and I think we're all under pressure but they just have to grow up." I whispered to Bella.

"I know but they could be right." Bella whispered back.

"Honey, I'm sorry about Edward but don't think like that you have to be optimistic about it." I tried to cheer her up and smiled, "Out of all people I should know. There's always a silver lining."

"I guess so." Bella smiled a bit.

I sighed and hugged her. We stayed in perfect silence for at least an hour just thinking to ourselves. How awful I felt that I cared for only Jasper's life in a drastic situation.

"Guys..." Bella's voice quivered, "That was not a mouse."

Bella was right there was something moving upstairs. Jasper and Emmett hurried over to us and made a sort of circle of protection. The sound was footsteps, they were coming. The footsteps got louder and seemed to come down the stairs until the murder stood before us.

"Now, now don't try anything funny." They laughed.

The murder was carrying heavy duty ropes, they were going to tie us up. Bella was shaking with anger next to me and she cracked trying to lunge at the murder.

"I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED EDWARD!" She screamed as Emmett and Jasper restrained her.

"Ah, you're going to be trouble." That voice, so familiar brought memories of two people we murderer gun in hand made Emmett and Jasper tie Bella and I up.

"It's for the best your safer if we do what he says." Jasper whispered kissing me.

Tears fell on my face, Jasper was crying. Emmett on the other side was tying Bella and gave her a hug before they stood and turned to the murderer.

"What now? Will you chose to kill one of us?" Emmett asked glaring at them.

"No, I have to tie up you two so don't try anything I have a gun." They threatened.

"We don't care, if it kills you we'll try it." Jasper whispered.

"No! Jasper let him tie you up, don't do anything stupid!" I yelled.

After some thinking Jasper and Emmett agreed and now all four of us sat on dining chairs, tied up. The murderer apparently had some thinking to do.

"Well, shall we sing?" Emmett asked shaking his legs.

"No" Jasper, Bella and I replied.

_Well let's just say,  
Pigfarts, Pigfarts here I come  
Pigfarts, Pigfarts yum, yum, yum._

"Emmett! Not the time!" Jasper looked stern.

"I think I deserve a little stupidity out of all of this" Emmett grumbled, "If I don't act stupid and crack jokes who will?"

"I will." The murderer descended the stairs one by one and their weapon reflected what light was still in the house.

"Do you have an idea on who to kill yet?" Emmett asked, "How about yourself?"

"You're a funny one. I thought killing your girlfriend was funny, did you? Hmm, I think she will be next." They replied pointing at Bella.

"You asshole! I swear I'll kill you if its the last thing I do!" I couldn't lose both of my best friends. Really I couldn't lose any of them. I watched helpless as the murder untied an unwilling, screaming Bella and pulled her in the direction of the dining room.

"You idiot! You think this will be easy!" She screamed.

She was in rage kicking and hitting him widely I have never been so afraid of her. She looked like a Mexican gang basher. The murder was up against the wall grunting in pain.

"You go, Glen Coco!" Emmett screamed earning angry looks from me and Jasper, "RUN BELLA!" I screamed.

She took the message turning to look at us before running up the stairs to hide. The murder took a few minutes to compose themselves before running after her.

"Jasper, three down..." I whispered knocking againt his hand, "Three to go. Which one of us will have the pleasure of killing him?"

Bella Pov.

"Edward" I whispered.

I was shaking my body felt as if it would shatter. Sitting in this closet was the worst thing to do everyone knows victims hide in the closet or under the bed. Then I heard the scurry of footsteps I jumped and banged into the wall, it was only a mouse. I hoped I wasn't loud enough to tip off the murder. My sudden jump had caused the whole closet to shake. Suddenly something circular shaped and very heavy landed on my lap and it was wet. It had fallen from the shelf. I looked down to see what it was...

"Edward!" I shrieked in a whisper.

My voice was barley even audible but I heard it.

There in all his beauty was Edward's head. His face forever a face of twisted pain. The wetness was blood seeping from his severed neck. I couldn't take it I wanted to throw it away but I couldn't turn away.

"I...I love you" I whispered.

Suddenly the door of the closet was ripped off its hinges. There they stood in their dark clothes, their hood too far down to see a face.

"Playing with unattached heads? Maybe you're as twisted as me." He or she laughed. Their voice was low enough to be assumed a man but one in the face of death can never think clearly.

"I...I am not! I will never be! You're a sick monster! "I yelled at him.

I wondered where the others where If only they make it out I couldn't care less if I had to give up my life for theirs. I love them too much to let them die. I didn't want to but as a reflex I threw whatever I had in my hands at the murder. I instantly felt bad throwing Edward's head at him. How wrong, like spitting on a grave or kicking one. A wave of tears overflowed my eyes untill I no longer had sight.

"How shall I kill you? How does a hanging sound? Or maybe if you want you can get brutally drowned? So many options take your pick I'm feeling **nice** today" They laughed a soulless laugh.

"I'd rather do that you!" I yelled.

I pounced, actually pounced like an angry lioness. I ripped his face with cuts from my fake nails Alice insisted I get. Had she foreseen my face cutting activities?

"I hate to kill you so quick but you're kind of annoying." They grunted in pain.

Ripping out a knife the swiftly stabbed into my stomach fluidly twisting the knife counter-clock wise and taking it out just to do the same to my heart. My body thumped to the ground I screamed in pain I was losing too much blood I guess this will be the final time I don't make it out alive. At least I can say I tried.

Emmett Pov.

What's left to live for? Two friends dead, the love of my life dead and trapped in a house with a maniac murderer. All I had left was Alice and Jasper. I have to protect them.

Alice Pov.

Bella was going to die, I couldn't take it. I wanted to die just to get it over with. Waiting like this was disastrous.

Jasper Pov.

Silence, I could feel the cold air swishing around and staring around the room I saw a few drops of the murder's blood. I also spotted something...silver?

"Guys! What is that?" I whispered pointing with my lower arm to the silver thing.

"Looks like the button I use to open my garage door..." Emmett trailed off.

"Do you think it could be the security remote for the house." Alice whispered excitedly.

I nodded, I had to get on my knees with the chair still tied to my back and crawl to get it. After successfully retrieving it I shoved it in my pocket.

"Come on, let's go!" Emmett whispered.

"No, for one were tied up and two the murderer is awake." I replied.

"Jasper's right, we wait." Alice nodded to herself.

**Ch10 for Jasper Ch11 for Alice**


	10. The End

Alice Pov.

I was so sick of waiting. We had waited hours we were still tied up and Bella, she was dead. I had lost my two best friends, my sisters. We had been so happy, how did we end up like this?

Jasper Pov.

Footsteps, I grabbed Alice's hand with mine and held tight. She caught the sound and burst into silent tears. She was terrified not just about the murderer but the fact that we would lose each other and Emmett well in his mind he probably didn't have anything to live for. I had a small amount of hope because we had the remote to the house's alarm. We just needed the perfect time to escape.

"Hello, I bet you're glad that girls gone. She was a real pain." They laughed. I was convinced that the murderer had to be male but who would do this to us?

"SHE ISN'T A PAIN SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND I WANT TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID JERK!" Alice yelled pulling at her ropes and jumping around in her chair screaming at him, "I SWEAR I WILL YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN I MURDER YOU!"

"ALICE! DON'T!" I yelled I couldn't lose her.

"So you want to be free well come on children let's go for a drive." He looked furious as he cut her ropes, so furious he lightly sliced her arm in his haste. Alice screamed and I growled at him.

Once her ropes were off he carelessly threw her to the ground. I growled more as he cut off mine and Emmett's ropes. I threw my chair and raced over to Alice checking for injuries. Her arm was still bleeding and a slight bruise had formed on her shoulder.

The murderer was searching his pockets, he took out his gun and turned to us, "Where is the remote?"

"We don't have it." Emmett said faking carelessness.

He held the gun to Alice's head, "Do you have it now!"

Alice started crying again and shaking. I grabbed the remote from my pocket and threw it at him.

"Good" He clicked the button and we saw the first light we had seen in days, "Out the door, in a nice little line."

I grunted lifting Alice and putting her onto my back walking to the door. Emmett walked behind us to create more security for Alice. We walked outside to see our car like it was and the world unchanged.

"Emmett why don't you drive, these two can sit in the back and I'll trail behind in my car" He walked over into the forest and lifted a camouflage tarp to reveal a small dusty blue car. He got into his car and we got into ours. I rolled down the windows and Emmett started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Emmett's voice shaked, he was wondering when the murderer was going to strike.

"Oh, just keep going in a straight line up the road and we'll see where that takes us." They laughed turning on their engine.

Emmett pulled out from the house and onto the main road.

"What's going on?" He questioned, "What's there deal? We should just go as fast as we can and escape!"

"He has a gun and a car I don't think we can escape that easy plus why is he giving us the chance to escape if he thinks we can do it. Maybe he just wants to make his game more interesting." I raised my voice holding Alice tight.

Emmett accelerated, "Screw it, were escaping!"

The murderer surprisingly didn't speed up or shoot in fact he slowed down a little which was extremely confusing.

"Does he know something we don't?" Alice asked quietly still shaking.

"Probably." Emmett replied still driving fast.

I had a keen ear, I need it to be in the army and I heard ticking.

"BOMB!" I yelled.

It had yet to occur to them what I had said. Do I save her from being blown up and risk a gruesome death? I have to try and keep her alive. I kicked open a side door and unbuckled her.

"I love you so much Alice, you will forever be my soul mate" I smiled kissing her.

I didn't want to hurt her to much but I had to throw her out of the car I angled her onto landing onto a small patch of grass. She screamed and cried "Jasper!"

"Speed up Emmett! It's going to explode any second we have to get away from Alice!" Jasper cried.

"Okay I love you ma-" Emmett was cut off by a flash of heat and flames.

The pain...incredible...hurts...Alice...safe...now...h urt...pain...flesh burn...

Alice Pov.

"JASPER!" I screamed loudly. I cried heavily staring into the burned car. Jasper had no chance of survival I didn't want to live ether. I ran up to the car it felt so far away. I stood in front of it and saw Emmett, parts of him anyway.

"Jasper!" I yelled. He was alive but barely. The bomb must have been in the front engine, "Why did you save me but not yourself!"

He was dying he couldn't speak only stare but he mouthed words to me, "I love you."

"Baby I love you too don't die!" I yelled.

I wanted to comfort him he must be in so much pain.

He coughed feebly he used all his strength his voice rough, "Run..."

I nodded he died saving me I might as well try to stay alive.

"I love you..." I told him for the last time as he shut his eyes, stopped breathing and I ran. I heard a car behind me but I ran. I heard a voice but I ran. I needed to stop, to breath but I ran. Until I could run no more I gave up falling to the ground and weeping.

The murderer got out of the car and stood over me, "I hoped you would come out alive I suppose we could go back to the house, just the two of us. Hell, we could even get romantic." He laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

I tried to resist but he pulled harder. Shoving me into the car he drove back to the house. When we finally arrived he dragged me up the stairs and into a bedroom throwing me onto a bed. He tried to keep me down but I wouldn't let him. I kicked him and he yelled latching onto my legs and snapping them. I screamed in pain and anger. I punched and scratched him until he tried to get away from my hands I rolled off the bed and crawled down the stairs.

My bloody fingers racked the stairs trying to latch onto anything. I could hear the footsteps I could feel the rage they possessed, time was running out I knew then I had no hope. I thought as a friend of mine did and said to myself,

_Screw it, I'm going to die I might as well put up a fight and make it hurt._

With my two broken legs I lifted myself up with my upper body strength. They rounded the corner, "Bring it fucker, I'm gunna enjoy my death by beating the shit out of you" They laughed a ghostly chuckle, _So they didn't believe me?_

They lifted their mask to reveal the face of Mike Newton. I launched myself at them with my upper weight and pounded my fists into every single inch of their ugly face. I grabbed his knife and lunged into his heart.

"Believe me now!" I yelled.

Pain went through me seeping out of my wounds but my torture on this scum was like the cure. I felt happy and peaceful as I threw my last punch then I fell to the ground. I smiled, _that was for my friends. _With my final thoughts I said, _I may not have won but I did accomplish killing him._

"I'm Alice Brandon, don't forget it asshole." I laughed gurgling blood as it ripped its way up my throat and down my neck. _Bella was right this vacation was memorable but no one would want to remember this,_ I thought just before I died.


End file.
